User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3. Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! RE: RFB Well, RfBs are RfAs, so they should stay with the RfAs (e.g., same page). However, I do agree with you that only admins should be able to run, and will update the page accordingly. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Prime rooms Don't forget that once all of the articles are made, many of the crashed frigate rooms have been neglected and some are in separate articles that probably ought to be merged. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: New GIMP Project Ok... it may take me a while but I'll get on it eventually. :P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Shoot You're catching up to me in edits. D: It was already bad when ChozoBoy and HK beat me... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :D --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 12:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, you fail. You forgot the nowiki tags. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Can you not make talk pages for the sake of creating them? It's frankly a waste of time. Unless there is a page linking to them? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :See Forum:Requests for Comment, and I did it because I was bored. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You guys seem to have forgotten that you could simply ask FastLizard4 to run AutoWikiBrowser on bot mode to add the talkheaders. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::No actually. PH was going to set it up but he never did. So we just did it by hand. I don't know how to hook it up, but do you? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, but FL4 does. And did. I watched him add a lot of talkheaders one day with it through the Recent Changes. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please stop making Talk Pages. The policy hasn't been written in yet. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Oopsies Shizzle... Well, I guess that's payback for not doing my pictures. xD [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC How do you get on thye IRC for metroid.wikia? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :See the community link on the sidebar? Hover over that, click Wikitroid IRC Channel, and click the first link you see there. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I will not do it any more sorry again. I did not know. I didnt mean it at all sorry. SFB101 00:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's alright. You aren't in trouble, I was just telling you about the policy. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I didnt mean it at all sorry. SFB101 00:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Uh, yeah. You said that already. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Block ChozoBoy has also been blocked. Please communicate with him and work out your problems before continuing to edit. He's waiting on IRC. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC #∞+1 What else do I have to say? RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 16:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I can't. I only have a short bit of time before I have to go back to school. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Um... No? *[1] What drove you to make such a statement? For clearance, I am no troll, I'm just a very stubborn arguer who can come off as a complete asshole at times. What DarkSamus failed to realize was that his voting proposal actually did work, I was merely waiting for a tiebreaker (there were two votes for no, and two votes for yes). He left because I didn't fess up to something I didn't do. In 2008-early 09, I was a fucking moron, letting my emotions control all of my actions, which of course led to one user (a former administrator) leaving Arwingpedia, but ask anyone around and they'll tell you that my conduct has skyrocketed in terms of improvement. So yes, in a sense, I was a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist. The community, small as it may have been, made the right decision in alerting one of Wikia's staff members, and I've been a much better administrator since then. But what's important is now; I am currently not the asshole I was in the past. What happened to moving on? Why is holding grudges the new hobby around here? We could have this discussion on the IRC channel, or we can talk here, on your talk page. Pick one. BNK [ |T| ] 22:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I thought I told you you're not welcome to my talk pages. Quit stalking me, and go back to the shadows of Arwingpedia. You've got enough job to do there. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 13:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::DarkSamus89, RoyboyX's talk page is not one of "your talk pages," end of story. He has the right to ask RoyboyX about his statements, so let him alone. It seems that you are beginning to troll BNK, and if you continue, there will be consequences involved. Please do not troll him. ::BNK, do not respond to DS89's comment, that will only propogate this further. Keep the discussion to what you were originally talking about for now. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 15:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Recent Behavior It has come to my attention that your recent behavior has been, well, less than professional. Things like this and BNK's complaint to me on IRC earlier seem to indicate that you are beginning to get a little reckless and overbearing with your sysop powers. This message is just to remind you that being a sysop does not give you any special right to act in an uncivilized manner on this wiki. You might want to read over this, too. Please contact me if you have anything to say. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) hi Your ego is even larger than mine. You might want to look into fixing this. Shadowcrest 23:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Who are you to get into this? You've never even spoken to me before. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I can read. :o Shadowcrest 00:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :To clarify, is the administrators section of your "history of wikitroid" page serious, or is it intended to be humorous? If the latter, then I retract my statement and apologize. Shadowcrest 00:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It's supposed to be a brief history on each admin, and when they were promoted and who did it and blah blah. So it's serious. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :In that case, I stand by my original statement on the matter. :3 Shadowcrest 00:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Seems to be a cycle XD OMG Shadowcrest said that to you, I can't believe the ruler of acting wrong said that to you? Oh well that isn't important this is. I apologize for my recent words I have said to you. Hope no hard feelings have been brought but I'm pretty sure it has been. again Sorry :( --Metroid101 00:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ruler of acting wrong? I, sir, am an excellent contributor who has been wounded by your unkind words! Shadowcrest 00:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) No offence taken. The only reason people are thinking I'm getting reckless and cocky and the like is because of the fact that I oppose the creation of articles like TP, that have no place on a Metroid wiki. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah right SC. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Scans So, when I type: ";Blah:blah blah blah", it results in the following: ;Blah:blah blah blah Now, "Blah" is bolded, but you put bold tags around a bunch of those logbook entries. I hope it isn't much of a burden if I ask you to remove them, no? RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 00:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Images You should be naming them so that the titles are descriptive, but instead what you're doing is setting the names of the images as the game the bumper sticker is intended for. Could you rename them so that they are properly named? RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Japanese titled subjects You seem to be avoiding Talk:Zebetite (theme)... It needs to get done and you made all of the articles. We can't be that sloppy. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) . [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on. They never hurt anybody. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I guess. lol. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Look, you can't keep using "bored" as an excuse. This is just your way of starting a policy that has not been written in yet. By the looks of it, it wont be either. Do you think I want to add these Logbook Infoboxes? Yes. But I can't, because it hasn't been properly decided on yet. Try devoting your edits to other things, like images? Fixing double-redirects? etc. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say I was bored. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, then you didn't even give a reason at all. Which is worse!! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hunter Cave Hey, I noticed you reverted my edit to the Talk:Hunter Cave page. Any reason for that? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I was looking through your contribs (don't ask why) and I accidentally clicked it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcomes You are still creating blank Talk pages even after the newest RfC put its foot down on that, yet you are often not welcoming new users, even though I believe you were one of the individuals that were supporting keeping personal welcomes. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :What. Are. You. Talking. About? (the welcome part) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you can't read, then me telling you that you haven't been welcoming users a second time isn't going to help. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Is that a bad thing...? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 11:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC PirateHunter is requesting your presence on the IRC. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Recent Behavior #2 Given how it seems that you've been blatantly ignoring this, I'm reminding you that you need to cool down, as your actions have been very…shall I say, hot-headed? This has been somewhat rampant these days, and this must stop. Keep in mind that there are potential (and severe) consequences for continuing this sort of behavior. If you have any questions, leave them on my talk. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 04:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :RoyboyX, the behavior you displayed on my talk page was exactly what I was talking about. This sort of infuriated behavior is what I told you to cool down about, yet you still seem to ignore me. I shouldn't even talk about this here, but…Did you read what ChozoBoy said? This is not an RfA, this does not depend on a show of votes, and that is what shows that you are being a hot-head. Like I said, continuing with this impetuous behavior will result in severe consequences. Cool down, evaluate what you've been doing, and come to my talk if you have any further questions. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 19:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Trailer Categroy RBX, Trailers aren't in the Metroid Universe. If you don't know where to put a category, ask or leave it uncategorized and I'll find it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Patroling Why do I find loads of unpatrolled pages that have been edited before you have been active when I sign on? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Desysoping I cannot count how many times I have warned you about your arrogant, reckless, and otherwise inappropriate behavior on this wiki and elsewhere. You have sufficiently demonstrated in my eyes that you are not mature enough to wield any power of any sort, therefore, your sysop rights have been revoked. Among my reasons for desysoping you are: *You seem to feel that, just because you are an administrator, you can do anything and everything you want. This is not the case. You are bound by all community regulations and policies, just as all users are. *Your behavior towards others, recently, has been arrogant and inappropriate. I specifically refer to your campaign against the NIWA Metroid Wiki. Wikitroid is not a battle ground, and you are bound by the civility and personal attacks policy no matter what your rank is. *Your actions in the IRC channel today - which have been recorded, by the way (and will be made available to all who request them) - clearly demonstrate a blatant disregard for policy and lack of common sense. If you contest this, you may leave a thoughtful and polite message on my talk page explaining yourself. Rants or attacks will be disregarded. Otherwise, you may request from the community that your sysop rights be returned by filing a new RfA in one month. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I believe you and I need to have a little chat. Next time you are on, drop in here. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, just wanted to tell you that from now on you and Ex will have to use the /msg ChanServ INVITE # command to get an appointment at my office. ;) [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't have to leave. Besides, now that you don't have admin responsibilities, you can spend more time on editing articles. Admin might have its appeals, but it also has its downsides. It can occassionally get stressful. I used to be an admin on '''15' wikis. I found that I didn't have time for all of them, and got rid of my admin rights on all but six. Besides, if you are leaving just because you are no longer sysop, then you are selfish. Why did you want them in the first place? If the answer is "So I could help the community", then there is no reason you should leave at all. The point of the wiki is to spread knowledge about the Metroid series. And you don't have to be an administrator to do that. :::There. I am done ranting now. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode of Aether Characters Oddly, none of the survivors give their names. All they really say at the end is that they're the only four to survive and welcome Samus to "hell". My kanji knowledge isn't good enough to tell what they called their group. Sorry I can't be more informative. Zeruel21 00:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Princesses and Twilight Princess Roy, I just wanted to clarify that I will be locking both the Twilight Princess page and the Princesses Category. I will be posting a RfC or two, sometime soon, in order to clear this whole mess up. Also, I've left a similar message on ChozoBoy's Talk page, before you ask. Thanks! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 13:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RfC is still open Why are you redirecting character pages already before the RfC has been closed? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC)